


Your Love is Just as Sweet

by bitterglitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cookies, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Stress Baking, tsukki is a jealous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Yamaguchi had learned during his friendship with Tsukishima, it was that when he came over to his house and was greeted with the smell of sweets, something was wrong.<br/>...<br/>Also known as: Tsukishima is a jealous baby who can't use his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Just as Sweet

If there was one thing Yamaguchi had learned during his friendship with Tsukishima, it was that when he came over to his house and was greeted with the smell of sweets, something was wrong. 

The habit had started when both boys were little. Yamaguchi's mother had tried to share her love of baking with her son and his best friend (who came over so often he was starting to become a second son in her eyes). Instead of a kitchen full of fresh cakes and cookies like Yamaguchi knew his mother had hoped for, she was stuck with one brown haired child who had no real interest in anything besides smearing dough on Tsukishima's shirt and a blond haired child who was completely awful at the practice. Tsukishima had burnt, mismeasured, or somehow ruined every single thing he had tried to make, much to mama Yamaguchi's frustration. 

Still, even though it had been a complete wreck, he was hooked. 

Free afternoons in their childhood would consist of Akiteru watching over them between volleyball practice as Tsukishima attempted to bake something that tasted halfway decent while Yamaguchi sat on the sidelines as a taste tester. It didn't happen as often as Tsukishima would have liked, between his other interest in volleyball and his mother hating to come home to a dirty kitchen.

Years later and Tsukishima hadn't managed to improve much. 

He hadn't had much time to do it and as his life went on he started to lose interest in the idea. Now he only baked as an outlet, not out of passion. During exam weeks Yamaguchi would find himself stuck with too many left over cookies and after extremely hard tests he'd find a couple more cakes than he could eat in his possession. 

Stress baking had to be better than stress eating, right? It wasn't like Tsukishima was eating it all, so Yamaguchi couldn't complain much about the habit; especially after being gifted most of the food after it was made. 

Yet, every time he walked into a bakery he'd tense up and start to worry. It was annoying that he now associated the smell of fresh sweets with stress, but Yamaguchi couldn't seem to shake the knee-jerk reaction. 

Today, though, today was different. When Yamaguchi walked through the front door the smell of burnt goods mixed with sugar he knew it was worse than usual. The air was tenser than usual. His "sorry for the intrusion" fell to deaf ears as a timer went off. Yamaguchi's nose scrunched up as he walked through the house and over to the kitchen. 

He was right; it was worse than usual. 

Yamaguchi wracked his brain, trying to remember if there were any recent or upcoming hard test, of it Tsukishima had looked overly stressed during volleyball practice, or if there was anything that could have caused this. Burnt cookies laid on cooling racks all over the kitchen counters. There was hardly any room to actually continue baking, but Tsukishima didn't seem to noticed as he tried to peel a new batch off the pan. 

It took a moment of processing the scene that laid out before him before he could speak. Softly he cleared his throat, wide eyes still roaming over the large amount of sweets. He didn't have to look directly at Tsukishima to see how he stilled. Yamaguchi cleared his throat again, trying to rid his nose and mouth of the burnt smell. "Wow, Tsukki." Yamaguchi offered a week laugh. "I didn't think I was gone  _that_ long. You've been busy." 

He had hoped for some of answer, even if it was the usual "shut up, Yamaguchi" that he was used to. Instead all he got was silence. Stiff as a board, Tsukishima dropped the tray into the sink and walked farther away from Yamaguchi toward a bowl half full of slightly mixed ingredients. 

Whatever it was that laid between them Yamaguchi didn't have a name for, but it was tick and in the way. The air felt wrong int he space between them and Yamaguchi felt his muscles tensing up as the seconds passed. Tsukishima had been mad at him before, ignored his plenty of times, but somehow this felt different. Like a punch in the gut. 

Now he was at a loss of what to do. Tsukishima hadn't been like this before. 

"Um, sorry I took so long getting over here, Tsukki." He apologized, hoping to start mending whatever was wrong between them. Something had broken, shifted in the time between Yamaguchi telling him they couldn't walk home together to today and Yamaguchi walking into the kitchen. 

Tsukishima's silence held up. The only indication that he actually heard Yamaguchi was how hard he was mixing the ingredients in the bowl. For a brief second Yamaguchi pictured him actually breaking the whisk. 

"T-Tsukki? Is something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked, hating himself for stumbling over the words. He slipped his bag off his shoulders and placed it on the floor before taking a tentative step forward. That was the wrong move to make, apparently, because as soon as his foot landed on the floor golden eyes shot up to glare at him. It was ice cold, colder than any of the other looks Yamaguchi had gotten from him. A shiver ran down his back. 

"No." The answer was short, but his voice was as calm as if Yamaguchi had asked him for the time. His eyes warned him not to question any further as he looked back down at the food. 

Yamaguchi took a step back and he could feel himself shrinking in on himself, shoulders hunching up slightly. "Alright, Tsukki," the words came out the side of his mouth. His eyes drifted to a different set of seriously burnt cookies and he sighed. Whatever was bothering Tsukishima was big, but he wasn't going to open up about it.

Not that he did often anyway.

Still, it would be nice, Yamaguchi thought. It would be really nice for him to open up just a little. Yamaguchi had to learn how to read him in order to tell what was going on.

He sighed and gently kicked his bag before turning to walk into the living room. Maybe if he waited on the couch long enough Tsukishima would calm down and actually talk to him. He only got a few steps in before he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to face Tsukishima, flinching back when he noticed how close they actually were. "Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, trying to peer behind Tsukishima's glasses to get a read on his expression. 

The reflection in his glasses gave nothing away. "How did it go?" His voice was just above a whisper, but it echoed in Yamaguchi's ears. 

"How did what go?" Yamaguchi frowned and took a step back. Tsukishima took a step forward. Back. Forward. Back. Soon Yamaguchi gave up, accepting the fact he wouldn't get his person space back. 

"Don't play dumb; you know what. The confession," he hissed the last word and his teeth clenched. 

"Oh. Oh!" Yamaguchi glanced down at his bag. He could still see pink paper sticking out of it. Reluctantly he brought his gaze back up to Tsukishima's face. "It went okay, I guess. I mean, it was kind of surprising and I didn't really know what to do, so I didn't know how to exactly-"

"No!" Tsukishima's grip on his arm tightened. "That's not what I meant. Did you accept or not?" 

Yamaguchi frowned and tilted his head. "Did I accept? Um..." His face lit up a shade of pink behind his freckles and he looked away. "Um, no," he muttered, "I didn't accept her confession." 

Suddenly the grip on his wrist disappeared and Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima's hand fall to his side. He still couldn't see his expression behind his glasses. "You didn't accept?" The surprise in his voice gave away at least some emotion and Yamaguchi felt a weight lift off his chest. 

"Yeah." 

"... Why?" Tsukishima shook his head and Yamaguchi could finally see past his glasses. A strange, different emotion burned in Tsukishima's eyes and Yamaguchi wasn't sure what to call it. He'd never sen a look like that on his best friend before. "Why would you reject her?" 

"Well..." He felt his face burn brighter. "I wasn't...interested?" 

"Are you asking me that or tell me?" 

"Telling! I'm telling you! I wasn't interested in her." 

Tsukishima squinted and another, easier to identify emotion filled his eyes. Disbelief. "So you just weren't interested. You've been complaining about not getting any confessions since middle school." Tsukishima took a step forward, somehow getting even closer to Yamaguchi. "You keep telling me how nice it would be to just have someone confess to you and now you decide you're not interested?" 

"Yeah? I- I mean I'm not interested in any of the girls at out school, really." Yamaguchi scrambled to explain. "But everyone who's cool gets confessed to, so I just kinda wanted the feeling of being confessed to? I don't know. I don't really want to date any girl at the moment."

"Do you want to date at all?" Tsukishima sneered and Yamaguchi relaxed. This was more like the Tsukishima he knew. 

He bit his lip, thinking it over. "If it's the right person, then yeah. I would want to date them." He gave a smile and laughed softly. "but that isn't really going to happen, so why does it matter?" 

"You're right," Tsukishima muttered. "Why does it matter?" 

Suddenly there was a pressure on Yamaguchi's lips and he found himself stumbling back several steps before a pair of hands grabbed his waist to steady him. Tsukishima's lips were warm and chapped, they weren't pressing hard, like he expected Yamaguchi to jump away at any moment. Before Yamaguchi could decide what to do, Tsukishima pulled away. He blinked and pressed his lips together. "Um?" 

Tsukishima turned his head away, but Yamaguchi could see that his cheeks were red. "The right person, huh? Do you know who would that be?" 

Yamaguchi stared a grin lit up his face. "I have an idea," he admitted. "Do you know who the right person for you would be?" 

"Absolutely." Tsukishima nodded, but refused to look anywhere near Yamaguchi. 

"That's good. The right person for me is pretty cool, but he's acting kind of lame right now." 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima shot him a look, but there was no venom behind his words. 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughed, face brightened. He reached out and grabbed Tsukishima's hands. "So, this is some kind of confession, then? Wow, two in one day. That's surprising!" 

"Shut  _up,_ Yamaguchi." Tsukishima repeated, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. 

A loud beeping from the kitchen grabbed both boys' attention. Tsukishima muttered annoyed filled words as he turned to grab another batch of forgotten cookies from the oven. Yamaguchi trailed behind, watching him pull out a batch that wasn't nearly as burnt as the others. "So, Tsukki, were you baking because of me?" Yamaguchi wondered out loud, taking his reddening face as a yeas. "Were you worried I'd accept that girl's confession?" 

"Not really." 

"Hm? Why not?" 

"Because even if you accepted you two would have broken up at some point." 

He frowned. "So?" 

Tsukishima glanced up, his golden eyes warmer than before. "So I'd still be there after her." Burnt cookies were pushed into the trash and new, edible ones took their spot on the cooling rack.

Yamaguchi could feel the blush creeping down his neck. "Would you be?" 

"Yes." the confidence in his voice threw Yamaguchi off for a moment. It was shocking that Tsukishima had thought ahead in their friendship- relationship? -that he was sure they'd still be together in the future. Sometimes, most times, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder how much this friendship actually mattered to Tsukishima. 

He ducked his head to hide the smile that was taking over his face. His chest felt warm and the feeling in the air earlier was gone. 

"You still have that?" Tsukishima's tone had changed, chillier than before. Yamaguchi followed his gaze down to the pink paper in his bag.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I would've felt bad if I had just thrown it out." 

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why?" 

Yamaguchi leaned down and pulled the paper out and the bag it was in. He then pulled out several small cookies out of that bag. "Because she went to all that trouble to make me something and I already told her I couldn't accept her feelings." 

Tsukishima stared at the bag a moment before walking over and plucking it out of his hands, along with the cookie. He threw them over his shoulder, toward where the trashcan was. 

"Hey-!"

Before Yamaguchi could finish his protest Tsukishima leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. This kiss was different from the first, Tsukishima pressed his lips against Yamaguchi's harder than before, surer of what he was doing. His arms wrapped Tsukishima's neck and hesitantly started to kiss back, aware that he wasn't the best. This was only he second time kissing someone after all. Something warm pressed against Yamaguchi's lips and he gasped slightly, letting Tsukishima slip his tongue in. Yamaguchi could feel his hands shaking slightly, but so were Tsukishima's so it wasn't all that bad. 

It was weird having someone else's tongue in his mouth, but not a bad weird. It took some tilting of heads and tongues running against each other for Yamaguchi to figure out what he should do. Practice makes perfect. Tsukishima pulled back with a pop as quickly as he kissed him. Yamaguchi was sure he was blushing, but he didn't mind because Tsukishima's cheeks were their own shade of pink. 

"You don't a girl to bake for you, you already have me." Tsukishima looked down and muttered. 

A laugh bubbled up from Yamaguchi and slapped his hand over his mouth to hide it. He smiled as Tsukishima glared, snickers hiding in the back of his throat. "Are you perhaps jealous, Tsukki?" 

Tsukishima's wild stuttering and half-hearted glares caused Yamaguchi to just laugh harder. And then Tsukishima was kissing him again and they were on the couch and Yamaguchi quickly forgot the girl from earlier. Hours later he was happily pressed against Tsukishima's side on the couch, wrapped up in Tsukishima's arms with the smell of cookies around them. Yamaguchi pressed his face into Tsukishima's chest, smiling wildly. 

Maybe the smell of cookies weren't such a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr by an anon! 
> 
> Tumblr: ace-goddess


End file.
